Blue Waffle
by KaraWasHere
Summary: Searching through her laptop's history, Shizuru comes upon a certain google search. What the hell has Natsuki been looking up on her computer!


**If you don't know what blue waffle is, avoid this fic. Just click back space right now and forget about it. **

* * *

"Natsuki…" A heavily accented voice called lightly to the girl who had just entered the Student Council room clad in her biker suit.

"What?" The other girl asked as she took a seat on Shizuru's desk.

"Natsuki…I have to speak to you concerning your laptop searches." She replied.

Natsuki's face went from curious to deathly pale. What had Shizuru found? Did she find the First District information? Does she know about HiME now? Was her cover blown? How was she gonna explain this? Pretend it's some kind of fanasty game? Yeah, that sounds good….No, no, that actually sounds really stupid.

"What about them?" The blunette decided to play dumb.

"Well…actually, this is more of a question." Shizuru spoke as she leaned forward toawrds the girl.

Shit.

She knows. She's gonna ask about the HiMEs and First District and…and everything. If she just came out and told her everything, would Shizuru be able to keep it to herself. No, the bigger question is: Would Shizuru think she's insane?

"Okay, ask me."

"It may be a dumb question…but…" Shizuru trailed off averting her eyes a bit.

What's a HiME? Was that what Shizuru was gonna ask?

"Just ask." Natsuki demanded, getting impatient.

The tea drinker re-averted her eyes to meet the blunette's eyes with new determination. "Natsuki, why were you looking up blue foods? Is this some kind of new fad?" She asked.

That wasn't what she expected. "…What?" Utterly confused, Natsuki couldn't think of a better reply.

Blue foods? When had she-- Oh…Oh. Oh! Oh, she couldn't mean…

"On history it says, and I quote, 'Google search: Blue Waffle.'" Shizuru replied. "What is blue waffle? Is it a new food you'd like to try?"

Natsuki's eyes went saucer-wide. This must be what it feels like to have your young, innocent child ask you what a blow job was.

The blunette didn't know what to say. She was shocked into silence, racking her brain trying to come up with some kind of intelligent reply.

Her brain came up empty, and it wasn't helping with Shizuru staring at her expectantly.

"It's…No, no it's not a food…" The girl finally said. There, that should do it.

"What is it?" Shit, fuck, damn. Why? Why was this girl so curious?!

"It's…um…it's…a…" Natsuki struggled to find appropriate wording. "It's a disease."

Shizuru cocked her head, "What does it affect?"

Natsuki made a face. "A woman's….area…" She replied, face looking like a tomato.

The brunette's eyes widened a fraction, "Why were you looking it up?" Shizuru paused, perhaps considering what she was going to say, "Should I check you for it?"

If it wasn't already red enough, Natsuki's face got even redder. "No, no, no, I don't have it. I can promise you that!"

"Then what made you look it up?" She questioned.

The blunette shrugged, "I…I wanted to see what it looked like."

"What does it look like?"

"Er…well…" Natsuki scratched at her head.

"Should I search it?"

The blunette's eye twitched. "For the saftey of your eyes, I wouldn't."

"Ara, it can't be that bad." Shizuru decided as she pulled her laptop over and opened google.

It took only a few silent moments to pull up the picture. Shizuru jumped out of her chair, eyes bulged, "OH MY GOD!"

Reito, the poor fellow, had just opened the door to see this. "What happened?" Worried at his friend's peculiar behavior.

Never before had he seen Shizuru run to the corner and make gagging noises. He looked to Natsuki, who was shaking her head like she had just lost a comrade in war.

Now curious, he went over to the laptop to see what was up.

Bad idea.

Very bad idea.

----------------

The next day, Reito and Shizuru were slowly getting over the traumatizing occurrence. As an apology, Natsuki decided to take them out to eat. They went to Mai's part time job, because, let's face it, Natuski wasn't made of money, discounts at her friend's job would help a great deal with the bill.

Seeing her friends, Mai insisted she be their server.

"What will your orders be?" The busty girl asked.

"I'll take the egg sand which." Natsuki ordered.

Mai chuckled, "Extra mayo, right?"

"You know me too well." Nastuki replied with a smirk.

"Ara, Mai-san, what's today's special?" Shizuru asked, breaking up the exchange.

"Oh, today we have blueberry waffles." She informed.

Reito and Shizuru looked at each other immediately and not a second later, they excused themselves both to the bathroom. To throw up their guts, no doubt.

Mai watched them go, "Did…Did I say something?"

Natsuki sighed in exasperation. "Mai…Have you ever heard of Blue Waffle?"

* * *

**You know what? A couple days after I heard about this, the waffle party we were going to have at school was changed to a pancake party instead. Sketchy...**


End file.
